The DNA Blues
by prin69
Summary: I'm so stupid! I need to vomit now. What's the big deal? She's so lucky. This is not happening! How could I have missed this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Andromeda_.**

**Spoilers: "Pride before the fall".**

**I know, I know, I know. I should be working on "Home". But I saw this episode and I couldn't help myself. So it will only be a few chapters long, different people's reaction's on Beka's new 'mama hood'.**

**The DNA Blues**

I collapse onto my bunk on the _Maru_.

Staring at the wall so long that it gets fuzzy.

And great, now I have a headache.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"SHIT!"

He took my DNA, and made little people out of them. People who have destroyed lives and planets. People, who I have killed, tried to kill me. He took a part of me and made children.

He gave me children.

I think I'm going to pass out.

And Dylan, with his whole 'now we can unite the species so easily' thing.

What is wrong with him?

Did he really think that would be an okay thing to say? I just found out that I was lied to, _violated_, and all he can think about is uniting my descendents?

I never even thought about having kids, and now suddenly I have a million of them. Do they really expect me to be okay with this?

And I've slept with Tyr. Ew, I need a shower.

Ooh divine.

I grab my pillow and curl up holding it. Don't think Beka, just don't think about it. Peter, Drago, whoever, he used me. And he used me worse then I've ever been used. This goes beyond anything that any man has ever done to a woman before.

And how dare he! Who said he had the right, who gave him the right!

I jump up off my bed, throwing the pillow at the wall.

"How dare he!"

I look down at my bed, the bed where we had sex, where he probably took my DNA as I lay sleeping. So unaware and unable to stop him. The reminder of what he did.

I pick up the other pillows and throw them at the wall as well.

"Jerk."

I do the same to the blankets.

"Bastard."

And the sheets.

"Asshole."

I pull the mattress off the bed, I don't want to sleep on it anymore.

"No."

I feel my legs give out under me.

"No."

I drop my head to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please no."

I don't want to be the mother of a 'new' species. I don't want to be responsible for the things they do. I don't want Harper to blame me. I don't want Rhade to be weird around me. I don't want to unite anybody! I just want to go back to the way it was before. When I was inferior and fighting to prove otherwise. Back before I met 'Peter' and fell for his charm.

I should have known to, I liked him and he liked me. What part of that doesn't say he would turn out to be horrible?

"I'm so stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm planning (about) 6 chapters for this. I got a few chapters done already as I was out "sick" today (didn't do a paper for class). So I got a lot of unrelated school writing done. Should probably start my paper soon though…**

**Oh. And I know that all those generations are between them so it's not really gross. But I'm going with, like, they just found out that Beka is his ancestor. I mean, if by some bizarre freak of nature I were related in that way to a guy I knew I would freak out. Down the line I'd be like yeah, we're not really family. But at first I'd be 'EW, I'm related to the guy I like!' And thank you for the reviews, they light up my day! You guys rock.**

**The DNA Blues**

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I dart out of command, choke it down, and manage to make it to my quarters before collapsing.

Beka is my ancestor.

This is just wrong in so many ways.

No one should be able to say that they know their great-great-great-however-many-greats-great-grandmother.

_No._

_One._

Shudder.

Just don't think, punch something. Ok, there goes my vase. Good, the moral is violence is helpful and Beka is related to you so you have to be respectful.

"I need a drink."

And I have nothing in here.

"Why did I have to stop drinking again?"

Maybe none of this is real. Maybe Dylan is playing some sick joke on us. Maybe I disappeared because Peter was Drago's ancestor. Maybe this is all some sick dream and I'll wake up passed out in the bar. Maybe I'm dead and this is hell.

I would be so lucky.

And it's not like she's directly related to me. Just way back. But she exists now.

Time loops give me headaches.

I have to have something to drink hidden around here somewhere.

And when I beat up Peter I wanted to kill him for hurting Beka. She's my friend. That was the only reason. I'm protective of my friends. My friends are my family.

Only it's literal this time.

But maybe it was more of an 'I have to protect my grandmother' thing that made me do it. And wanting to know about her and her family, maybe it was interest in my heritage.

Maybe a drink will make this all go away.

I should stop thinking.

Shut down my brain.

I probably want a drink as it runs in my blood; Beka's addicted to flash.

How is this even possible?

My life was so black and white before I met Dylan. Maybe I should use the route of ages to go back and stop myself from ever meeting him, ever seeing the Andromeda. Ever taking that mission of transporting Tyr.

I have worked with someone who is responsible for my even being.

I have _flirted_ with someone who is responsible for my existence.

"I think I _need_ to vomit now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Haha, I think many people wish to have a 'talk' with the writer's. And true with the whole 'incest' thing. I also thought it was because he's crushing on her, but I didn't really want to put romantic feelings in this, so I tried really hard not to. But the shipper in me made me put the flirt thing.**

**Also, I have no idea how to spell 'paridine', so please excuse my mistake if it's wrong.**

**The DNA Blues**

I just finished telling Beka the truth about who Peter was, and what he really wanted her for.

She's leaving the room now.

And so is Rhade.

Oh well, at least this is solved and over with.

And this will be very helpful to rebuilding the Commonwealth. Now we can have the neitzscheans as a united front against the magog. And while Beka will join them all together, I can be on the sidelines giving her orders so that she knows what to do. Now we have to do is get out of Seefra, and everything will be fine.

Still, I did not expect Beka's reaction.

Maybe I should go talk to her.

I leave command and walk to the _Maru_, where else would she be?

Hmmm, yelling and cursing, maybe I'll come back later.

I hear a loud 'thud'.

Then again, maybe not.

I make my way to my quarters and sit down at my desk, twirling a disk between my fingers.

Okay, so maybe it was shock for her, maybe it's hard to handle. But it's not like we all haven't had some shocks. I mean, I'm a paridine. But you didn't see me being all childish and pouting over it did you?

No, I didn't think so.

And so now this changes her life, but we have all had our lives change. And it's all for the greater good, for peace, for the Commonwealth.

So she's the mother of the neitzschean race.

"What's the big deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't really like Doyle. I think I liked her in the episode that she was in because of how protective she was of Harper. But then she just started to bug me. So if she sounds like a litte mean or off, it's becasue i want Rommie back and Doyle to go away. Far, far, away. Plus he's new and i don't knowhow to write her. (I'm so full of excuses).**

**While dying of Rhade's hotness is a valid way to go, I'd miss my reviewer, so yeah! New chapter! And I'm trying to get this done before the next new episode. The shipper in me will never die. NEVER! The hope lives on. Okay, and I, cough hate cough, dislike Dylan. He was very cool at first, and he still can be. But I feel like the show has turned him into a man-whore (not that there's anything wrong with man-whoreing), and has to have it all about him. He saved Rev from evil, and I know, one thing, but that made me mad. And he has done other annoying things. I feel that he has to make it all about him, and while he may not mean to, and thinks that he's doing what is right, to quote one of my reviewers (who I adore by the way) " just because you think something is right doesn't necessarily mean it IS right." (And I do catch your drift). (I think). (I'm a little slow sometimes). So I didn't mean as if Dylan doesn't care or anything, but just that he sometimes goes about things the wrong way and always has to be the hero of everything and the center of every episode. And yes, he is the star of the show, but the other main characters have grown and deserve equal (if not more in Rhade's case, wink wink) importance. And, um, forgot my point. Hold on, re-reading what I already typed. And so yeah, Dylan does care about his crew, but like, that whole episode got on my nerves. Dylan was the ONLY one to figure it out? And he knew after like a second after seeing Peter? And the way that he bluntly told Beka. Dylan lately has got bugged me; so I see him as an insensitive ass that does care for his crew but lets his sub-plots of sleeping with women and "I'm a jaded hero" get in the way. But so I do get your point. But I still think he can suck. Okay, and as this note is longer then my chapter, I'll stop my rambling now.**

The DNA Blues

Wow.

I mean, being a warship is way cooler as I can blow up anything I want. Well, once I get back online and make this ship realize that I belong here once and for all.

But wow.

She could have an entire race fighting for her. Protecting her. Killing for her.

Doesn't sound so bad.

Of course, there is the whole awkward she shares DNA with half of the universe now, most of which are evil and killers and deserve to die. At least according to Harper. But Rhade doesn't seem so bad.

Dylan is leaving now.

Maybe he's going after Beka. She did seem a little upset. It would be a shock at first. But then how cool would it be?

You'd be so powerful, and have all those followers, worshippers maybe even. I mean hey, it's not everyday you get to meet the woman responsible for your race existing. There's bound to be few crazy people who would do her bidding.

I wonder if there are some crazy Andromeda worshippers?

Probably not, some people have all the luck.

Now Harper is leaving.

She comes in and suddenly Harper has a new best friend. And it's all about Rommie and how I'm not really her and I can't replace her.

And then when Dylan accepts me, the ship still won't.

But Beka now also is special because she mothered the 'great warrior-poets'.

"She's so lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so soon this will be complete and I will have finished my first multi-chapter story. Yeah! And then I can focus on others. Yeah! **

The DNA Blues 

The mother of all neitzscheans.

She's the mother of all neitzscheans.

Beka.

My Beka.  
No freaking way, no way, how is this even possible?

The route of ages sucks. All that stuff that I've ever said about it being cool, I take it back. All of it. Right now.

Okay maybe not as it may get us back to our own universe.

There goes Dylan.

Another _special_ person.

And why isn't the Harper special? I mean, I'm hot, I'm a genus. Why don't I have women throwing themselves at me? And why can't I have special DNA?

I leave command.

I want to go find Beka, but after living with her for so long I know that she needs some time to herself unless I want her anger taken out on me. And I've seen her anger, and the guy that has it turned on him don't come out of it pretty.

I'll give her some space and go see her later.

Besides, I don't really think I can handle seeing her right now. I mean, she's still Beka, but not really the same old Beka anymore. How can I look at her the same? I mean, come on, I know the universe hates me. But making Beka the very first mommy neitzschean? How cruel is that to do to a guy.

Aw crap.

But poor Beka, though she'd kill me if the knew that I just thought that, but this has gotta be hard for her.

She's still Beka.

But she's also, by no way of her own control, responsible for creating ubers that destroyed Earth and killed my planet.

"This is not happening."


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, I wasn't really planning on doing a chapter for Trance. To be honest, I forgot about her when I had the idea to do this. I heart Trance mucho much, but with this season I just wasn't sure how to wrote a reaction for her. I have like 8 fics on my computer that I'm working on that are Beka/Rhade. But I won't start posting them until I get the ones I already have up done. And I'm also working on a Rhade/Harper pairing (not sure how long it will be yet (one-shot or multi-chapter)). ****And someone I know died last night, so this may or may not affect my updating (and I've been so good lately!). But yeah, he died and I had a fight with my boyfriend(!) because I was sad and angry and he was just there and he got in the way of how crappy I was feeling and I just needed to yell at someone. So now I'm sad cause I lost someone, and the boy toy and I aren't talking, so I don't even have anyone to cry on.**

**Last chapter people.**

**The DNA Blues**

Beka is the mother of all neitzscheans.

How is this possible? Her DNA has been entered in my databanks for years now, and I have never noticed similarities between her and neitzscheans who have entered me before.

I should have seen this.

I would have seen this.

Wouldn't I?

I was never actually ordered to compare her DNA to anyone else's.

But when she was new I didn't trust her. I thought I ran tests on all of them. I did, I remember doing so. Seefra must have corroded my files.

It's the only explanation.

Unless somehow her DNA was altered. Or this is yet another thing that does not have any logic to it that I have come to know since the black hole.

I do not like illogical findings.

They make me… annoyed.

So I have to find out how I never saw this.

I just can't see any error that was made in the files that I can access.

And my crew is about over this and I don't know how to fix this.

Before I had protocol to follow when a crewmember had a personal problem. But they have never been to ecstatic with my protocol. And there was nothing programmed into me or written anywhere in the Commonwealth with how to deal with something like this.

Her DNA was essentially raped; I believe I have files on that somewhere. If only I could open them.

I do not like feeling so hopeless.

I should have known, I should have been able to detect it.

"How could I have missed this?"


End file.
